The present application relates to a fluorescent image obtaining device, a fluorescent image obtaining method and a fluorescent image obtaining program, which is suitable for an application to, for example, a field for observing tissue slices.
In the related art, biological samples such as tissue slices or the like usable in the field of pathology are fixed to a slide glass and undergo a predetermined stain. Generally, if a period for maintaining the biological sample is lengthened, the biological sample itself is deteriorated, the stain performed for the biological sample is discolored, and the visibility in a microscope for the biological sample is lowered. In addition, the biological samples may be diagnosed in other places than facilities which have created the biological samples such as hospitals or the like, and the biological samples are typically transported by mail which takes a constant time.
In consideration of such problems, there has been proposed a device which stores the biological sample as image data (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-222801).